


I'll make you believe you are lovely.

by xblvrryfxcex



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adding tags later and as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblvrryfxcex/pseuds/xblvrryfxcex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph really liked coffee, especially pumpkin spice lattes, but one day he has a blunder in Starbucks with a blue-haired boy and found himself falling for him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna start setting a 400-500 word minimum for each chapter so that you guys will have more to read than just my normal 100 words.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Here’s my Wattpad for more content: MonstersInThisWorld.  
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and tag suggestions are all warmly welcomed. I may be slow uploading and updating, but don’t worry. Anyone wanting to collaborate or just talk to me can inbox me and I’ll graciously reply c:  
> Love, Jaylyn.

Starbucks only had Tyler Joseph’s favourite coffee for a limited time each year: the pumpkin spice latte in size large. If he could, he would buy a lifetime supply of them. But that was impossible, so he settled for music, books, and boys.


	2. Chapter 1

Tyler had just walked into Starbucks on Main Street when the scent of pumpkins and spice hit his senses. He inhaled through his nose deeply and relished in the smell of his all-time favourite drink around this time of year. He stepped up to the bar and spoke to the barista whose name tag read ‘Ashley’.

 

“I’ll take a pumpkin spice latte and a gingerbread cookie for here.” He watched her type out the order and begin to make it. He faintly heard the din of conversation and the tinkling of the bells above the doors. Tyler watched Ashley intently, already dumbfounded by how good the air smelled. The girl took less than five minutes with his order and he paid and took his order in his hands. He did not know that a tall, blue-haired, brown eyed boy his age stood behind him, and he turned, running straight into his chest, spilling his drink everywhere and dropped his cookie. Tyler gasped and felt his eyes widen to saucers.

 

“I am so, so, so sorry! I didn’t know you were there and oh, my god I am just so sorry!” He began to ramble his apologies when the other boy cut him off.

 

“It’s fine. I didn’t like this shirt anyway.” The blue haired boy laughed, gesturing at the coffee on his Nirvana t-shirt. His eyes met Tyler’s and both of them began to speak. The taller boy held up a hand to stop himself.

 

“You first,” he told the cutely flustered brunette in front of him.

 

Tyler spoke softly and said, “My name is Tyler and I feel so bad that this happened and I hate I ruined your awesome shirt. Ugh, I am such a klutz in public.”

 

Josh murmured out loud, thinking it in his head and said, “I wonder how you are in private.” Tyler blushed deeply at that and clasped his hands together. Josh didn’t realize he’d even said it, until after the fact. He cringed to himself and apologized.

 

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for, I know. If anything, that was my fault, on both accounts. Let me make it up to you and get you what you had before I made you ruin it?” Tyler just simply nodded, head over heels in embarrassment. He watched the other boy walk up to the counter and re-order for Tyler and himself. The boy came back holding two drinks and two cookies and gave Tyler his.

 

“My name is Josh. I didn’t get to tell you before I went to order, but I _do_ want to tell you that I want to know you.” His eyes flashed devilishly on the last few words. Josh smiled at him politely, but in his head he had his lips locked with Tyler’s full rose coloured lips, and he had to resist all of his urges to just kiss the boy here in the café. But of course Tyler didn’t know that. The brunette smiled at him.

 

“How about we ask each other questions and then afterwards we can stop by my place so I can change my shirt?” Josh asked Tyler, knowing he truly had ulterior motives in saying this.

 

Tyler smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a da- I mean plan.” He slipped up in what he said and bit his lip, hoping Josh wouldn’t notice what he said.

 

Josh heard Tyler nearly say ‘date’ and smiled in his head, and when he saw him bite his lip he knew he wanted to be the one biting it. “Okay, so first question. Age?”

 

“17,” came the reply from the brunette.

 

“So am I,” he said, smiling at Tyler.

 

Tyler thought for a minute. “Sexuality?"

 

Josh inhaled sharply. “Straightforward I see. I happen to be gay.”

 

Tyler nodded in thought. “Me too.” He laughed at how ironic it was that they were the same age and same sexuality.

 

It was Josh’s turn and he used it to ask about hobbies, to which Tyler replied with “Music.”

 

The two passed a few more questions and answers between the two and they finally decided to leave since they were now loitering. Josh got in his car and rolled down the window to speak to Tyler.

 

“Get in, twin.” He threw a crooked smile at the boy and waited as he got in the passenger side seat and rolled the window up. They drove for almost 10 minutes before reaching Josh’s house not too far from where Tyler himself lived. Both boys got out and Josh unlocked the door, knowing that his parents weren’t home until Friday which was two days from now. Once inside Tyler sat on the couch and waited while Josh turned down a hallway to change out of his coffee stained t-shirt. Tyler leaned back against the plush cushions of the couch and closed his eyes momentarily.

 

“Tylerrrr! Can you come help me?” A voice called to him from down the hall and he stood and walked towards it, easily finding the blue-haired boys punked out room. He walked in and the door shut behind him. He turned slightly and the next thing he knew, he had his back against the wall and Josh’s hands firmly pressed to the wall next to his head. Josh lightly ran his nails down Tyler’s cheek and whispered in his ear.

 

“It really is taking all the self-restraint that I have not to kiss you until you can’t even see straight.” Then he dropped his lips to the boy’s neck and nibbled on it a bit. Tyler’s hands latched onto Josh’s shoulder blades and he gasped, curling his nails into his skin. Josh smiled faintly against the pale skin and sucked a deep purple mark onto they skinny boy’s neck.

 

He growled and snapped out the words, “Fuck restraint. I want to kiss you like hell.” And then Tyler’s head hit the wall and Josh’s lips were locked with his own, and it snatched his breath away because he was so forceful. He kissed him back eagerly, leaning into Josh’s touch a bit more. Josh’s hands roamed and found their way into Tyler’s brown hair with ease. He easily pulled out of the kiss and tugged on his hair, ghosting his lips over Ty’s, almost touching them with his own, but not close enough to actually.


	3. Intermission of some sort I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord Im slow asf Im so sorry

So this is like uhm 

A..

I DONT KNOW MAN DONT RUSH ME OKAY

iM SORRY OKAY Im sO SLow 

  


Ugh fml. 

Im sorry to my readers for being so  slow. I have a shit ton of exams to do and I barely have time to write so I think I may get something up soon but right now Im bent to school shit and I hate I dont have new uploads for yall right now.

FOR NOW HAVE A POEM:

  


##    

    
    
    I don't want to die,
    But my mind feels old;
    My body is so tired
    And my heart grows cold;
    Hands itch to slice--
    Just the skin--just the skin,
    Blood flows out as the pain seeps in.
    They wanna give me pills
    To treat a pain they haven't seen;
    They try to cure the symptoms
    Without knowing what it means,
    To pick apart my brain
    Without dirtying their hands,
    While I drown in a sorrow
    That I can't understand,
    While unhelpful friends throw
    Such unhelpful advice:
    "Stop feeling sad!"
    "Think of things that are nice!"
    Meanwhile I wish
    for an end to the pain. 
    I don't need any pills--
    Just send me a train.


End file.
